Love Never Ends
by shootingstar55
Summary: B/V Bulma comes home crying. What will Vegeta do about it? WIll love blossom? Plz R/R
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: If I own DBZ, why would I write fanfic?? Italic=thoughts  
  
Love Never Ends...  
  
Bulma came home crying her eyes out. That stupid guy Yamcha had cheated on her. They were going to go on a date to celebrate their anniversary. Bulma had decide to surprise him and went to his house early. When she get there she got the biggest surprise of her life. The rest is history... "Woman!" came a deep voice from the hall. "I want you to fix my gr right now! And that is a command!! "Vegeta, I'm not in the mood for it right now," said Bulma softly. Vegeta came to see her. When he saw her like that his heart gave in to her even though he didn't show it. "Fine woman, I'll let it go this time. But you better fix it tomorrow. Stop crying. It's so annoying." When Bulma heard that her anger flared up. "Well Mighty Pain in the Ass, if you were me you would be crying your heart out too. Do you know how hard it is to see someone you love with someone else??? Do you???? OH that's right. I forgot about it. You got no heart. YOU PROBABLY DON'T FREAKING UNDERSTAND WHAT THE WORD LOVE MEANS!!!" said Bulma screaming. With that she ran up to her room. Vegeta just stared at her with eyes wide open. Sure he had heard the woman screams at him A LOT. BUt never like this. I never see her like this Vegeta thought. That stupid human Yamcha must have cheated on her again. But why do I care. The woman said something about me not having any heart at all. Oh BUlma if only you know how I feel about you, Vegeta sighed. "Well, I guess I'll deal with it tomorrow," he said. And with that he heads up to his room...  
  
So that was the first chapter. Did ya like it. PLLLLLLLLLLZZZZZZZ review. This is my first fic. So plz b nice. I promise to update soon. But I need reviewss. Tell me what to write about next. and if u want me to notify u when I updat juss leave your email address on your review. THxxxx. Love ya. 


	2. The lil fight

Disclaimer: Think about it, why would I of all ppl own Dbz? I dont have a single Japanese blood on me!!! Anyway if I own Dbz I wouldn't be writing fanfic. Italic=thoughts  
  
Love Never Ends...  
  
The next day Bulma woke up at 11:30. Dammit, Mighty Pain in the Ass will be all over  
  
my face talking about not having his precious breakfast and lunch. With a sigh Bulma sat up  
  
and starting to get dressed. What should I wear today? She finally decided to wear a mini  
  
jean skirt and a halter top. I can't believe Yamcha did that to me. I thought he loved me. Well  
  
what do you know Bulma.  
  
When she was walking down the stairs she saw Vegeta eating his lunch. Bulma's jaw  
  
dropped to the floor. "OMG, I can't believe you made your own lunch. Why didn't you wake me  
  
up Princey?" asked BUlma. "I didn't wake you up because I didn't wanna hear your pathetic  
  
and annoying voice and don't call me Princey woman," said Vegeta. Truth was Vegeta knew that  
  
Bulma was tired and hurt. All because of that stupid human. Yamcha. Vegeta doesn't want her  
  
to work. Why do I care so much about this loud mouthed woman? She's so annoying. Yeah, but  
  
I gotta admit that she is so goddamn hot and sexy and fine and beautiful... I CAN'T BELIEVE  
  
IT. WHY DID I SAY THAT BULMA IS HOT AND SEXY AND BEAUTIFUL? OMG AND I'M  
  
CALLING HER BULMA. SOMETHING'S WRONG WITH ME. A little voice inside of him said  
  
that he's falling in love with Bulma. Vegeta's trying to ignore that emotions. "Vegeta, are you  
  
okay?" asked Bulma. Bulma's voice snapped Vegeta out of his thoughts. "Of course I'm okay  
  
woman. I'm not weak and stupid like you," said Vegeta. "What did you say??? ME WEAK AND  
  
STUPID?? WELL FOR YOUR INFORMATION "MY PRINCE" I AM NOT STUPID AND I  
  
MIGHT BE WEAK PHYSICALLY BUT I AM NOT WEAK EMOTIONALLY," screamed Bulma.  
  
Vegeta had always say those kind of things to Bulma, but this morning Bulma was feeling  
  
cranky and the thought of Yamcha had cheated on her was not helping. Vegeta was surprised  
  
by this. Geez what is wrong with this woman. I know that she's hurt and angry but does she  
  
have to take it out on me? "Yeah whatever Woman. To me you are still weak," said Vegeta. And  
  
with that he walked out of the room.  
  
That's chap 2. Hope ya'll like it. PLeaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee review. Thx to those of you that reviewed my story. YOU ARE THE BEST!!! If you wanna know when I update, juss leave ur email in ur review k? NO FLAME. What should I do with Bulma and Vegeta. Should I make the next chapter the last? tell me what ya think. THx a lot. 


End file.
